Stirring
by Draiq
Summary: Erik wishes he didn't have to be on his guard all of the time, but Charles is just that good. The fifth drabble in the series 'Two Minds As One'.


Woot! Made it to part five all in one night! When does that EVER happen? :P

I'm not sure if this still counts as a drabble, but whatever. :P

**Disclaimer:** So not mine.

**88888988888**

**Two Minds As One – Part Five**

_**Stirrings**_

'You should fit in well here Erik, it strikes me as your kind of scene.'

Erik grinned at the slightly shorter man beside him, 'You know Charles, if you wanted to take me to a bar, all you had to do was ask.'

Charles laughed quietly, 'Erik, if I wanted to take you to a bar, I'd have you ask me so I couldn't be held responsible for whatever mess you made.'

It was a joke and Erik could tell as much, but the sudden revelation that his new friend could implant thoughts or ideas into his mind stopped him in his tracks, smoke swirling around him as he tried to stop his mind from panicking at the thought that he could be so easily manipulated.

Charles stopped, turning back to him with a worried frown, 'Of course you know I wouldn't, I don't do things like that Erik.'

Erik sighed, relaxing his body as he started walking again, 'I know Charles, just sometimes you scare me' he said with a soft grin.

Charles laughed as he took a seat at the edge of the stage, '_I_ scare _you_? If either of us should be scared Erik, it's me.'

Erik raised an eyebrow, completely ignoring the girl dancing before them as he looked the other in the eyes, 'And why is that?'

Charles grinned, 'Well, you have complete control over everything metal don't you? You could do anything to me you wanted.'

Erik twitched slightly as he chided himself, he presumed it was the dark lighting, heavy smoke in the air and the exotic dancer a metre away from them that had him interpreting that last sentence in a way he was certain it wasn't meant.

Beside him Charles' head flicked up quickly, and Erik tamped that particular though process down instantly, shifting his focus completely to the female dancer in front of him.

He could feel Charles' eyes studying his face, before the other man turned to face the girl as well, 'I suppose we'd best get this show on the road, I wouldn't want you losing sight of the mission.' His voice was thick with humour as he chuckled quietly, and Erik grinned, mentally patting himself on the back.

'Don't worry Charles, I have the mission perfectly within my sight.' He let the slow pull of lust trawl along his words as he said them, and beside him Charles snorted.

Looking up at the girl before him Erik held up a note, grinning as she took it.

**88888988888**

Erik slid onto the bed, a luxuriant grin on his face as he eyed the Champaign on the table beside him, 'Well this is nicer than some places I've been to.'

The bed dipped slightly and suddenly Charles was led beside him, cheeky grin lighting his features, 'I don't doubt it my friend.'

Erik pulled a mock offended face, 'Are you calling me loose Charles?'

Beside him his friend laughed, 'Not at all Erik, I'm simply calling you you. I've no doubt you've seen your fair share of beds in strip bars. An act I myself have not had the pleasure of.'

Erik sat up a little, laughing on the inside but a scowl present on his features, 'So you _are_ calling me loose! I seriously doubt you've never bedded a woman in a bar Charles.'

Charles grinned at him cheekily, 'Ah, that's not what I said Erik. It's just that I never seem to be able to make it to the bed.'

Erik couldn't help but chuckle quietly, the surprising rude comeback from his otherwise polite friend a sudden and startling revelation.

Beside him Charles' face took on a sudden warm glow, and with a slight flush Erik realised he'd just laughed for the first time in what felt like years.

'There now, you should do that more often I think, my friend.'

Erik fell silent at the soft words met his ears, looking away from Charles as he studied the room, and wondered just what was taking the dancer so long.

'Although I must say, I'm quite sure this is the first time I've been on a bed with another man. And it's such a nice bed too.'

Charles voice was filled with laughter as he jibed his friend, but Erik very carefully forced his mind to go blank. It would not do to go thinking on that sentence, or the position they were in, for too long. He realised with a small feeling of sadness that he was quickly becoming adept at keeping his thoughts secret. He didn't want to have to do that around Charles, he wanted to be open with him, but for a man with his powers, every stray thought just seemed so dangerous.

Suddenly Erik was left wondering if he would ever be comfortable around Charles, if he could ever really let his guard down around a man like him. The thought filled him with an unexpected wave of sadness, of which he could not quite locate the origin.

Beside him Charles sat up slowly, 'Are you okay Erik?'

Snapping back to the present he met Charles' eyes, 'Yeah, just wondering what's taking her so long.'

As soon as he'd said it the door swung wide and the girl stepped in. The sudden moment was gone, and Erik was left grinning at Charles, as the other man returned the grin. As one they slid back on the bed, aloof air filling the room as Erik poured them both a glass of Champaign.

'You cats know it's double for both, right?'

Charles grinned, 'Mmm, no that won't be necessary, though I'm sure it would be magical.'

Erik swallowed the laugh that wanted to break free from his throat, mentally deciding he only needed to do that once in twenty-four hours. He put his glass down and faced the girl, 'We were thinking more, we'll show you ours, if you show us yours.'

He could practically feel Charles wicked intent beside him as the girl looked a little disgusted, 'Baby, that is _not_ the way it works around here.'

Grinning, Erik snapped his fingers and called the wine up towards him, turning to Charles he raised a cheeky eyebrow, 'More tea vicar?'

Charles met his eyes, something deep and wicked in them that had Erik's breath catching in his throat, 'Don't mind if I do.'

**88888988888**

Well there it is! Starting to go the way I originally planned now. :D

_You've come this far, is it really that hard to push the button?_


End file.
